Naru-Hina Loves - TB
by RTV147
Summary: 4 Personas unidas por el destino, incluso si las cosas salen mal ellos fueron unidos por el Hielo rojo del destino indestructible... Pero incluso si es por esa razón... no significa que todo sea fácil... Esta es la historia de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke quienes aunque fue por 'Casualidad' que se encontraron... jamas se volverán a separar.
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro Fortuito

Konoha Gakuen una de las mejores escuelas de esta ciudad, nuestra historia se fijara especialmente en 4 personas.

Uzumaki Naruto: El líder de la banda más peligrosa de esta ciudad, un chico tonto e impertinente pero sin embargo cuando llega la hora de pelear es el mejor seguido por su mejor amigo. Aun que es un chico problemático es respetado y temido por todos, pocos conocen más allá de un fachada de chico problema.

Uchiha Sasuke: El 2do al mando y mejor amigo de Naruto, sus luchas nunca han llegado a un resultado completo y actualmente van empatados en pérdidas y ganadas. A pesar de su actitud fría y calculadora puede perder la paciencia con facilidad.

Hyuga Hinata: Una chica tímida y parece que se rompería si la tocas, ella es una de las mas listas de la escuela y considerada la mas bella del campus. Hija de una prestigiosa familia tiene un futuro muy prometedor por delante.

Haruno Sakura: La mejor amiga de Hinata y la chica más lista del campus nadie ha podido superar su inteligencia en años. Actualmente es la top en las calificaciones y muy valorada por los profesores como una chica linda e inteligente.

¿Cómo es posible que personas tan distintas se conozcan? A pesar de ser chicos de la calle tienen que asistir a la escuela, Naruto nunca ha tenido buenas calificaciones pero Sasuke es diferente. Para poder entrar en Konoha Gakuen Naruto se sometió a 2 meses de largas horas de estudio con Sasuke quien era seguro entraría y se aseguró que su mejor amigo pudiera entrar.

Sin embargo la razón de Naruto por esa escuela era otra debido a cierto evento que ocurrió aproximadamente hace 3 meses. Es hora de enterarnos como empezó esta historia entre un chico y chica que son completamente diferentes y que comparten un Futuro prometedor pero un camino lleno de espinas.

**Capítulo 01.- Encuentro Fortuito.**

"Que día tan tranquilo" Kazumi estiraba sus brazos al aire.

"Desde la última pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, nada interesante ha ocurrido" Gaara que estaba sentado al lado de Kazumi hablo.

"Bueno nadie nos reta, Después de todo derrotar a esos dos es imposible hasta para un grupo de 20 personas juntas" comenta Kazumi.

"No lo dudo" Agrega Gaara.

"Miren es Naruto" Algunos hombres que estaban en la entrada hablaron.

"Naruto-sama!" Kazumi salto casi al momento que el entro y lo abrazo ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Hola Kazumi" Saludo Naruto de manera normal aunque sin muchas expresiones.

"Kazumi, Buenos Días" Sasuke que venía detrás saludo.

"Sasuke-sama, Buenos días" Saludo la chica muy enérgica.

Esta era la hora de llegada de Naruto y Sasuke a su "lugar" de Reunión, a pesar de que Naruto es respetado en su banda no era realmente un respeto perfecto muchos le tenían miedo por su lado "Bestia" como solían llamarlo, un lado que Naruto solo muestra cuando está peleando contra otras bandas mismo que ha hecho ganarse el miedo de todos incluso en su misma banda, sin embargo Sasuke, Kazumi y Gaara le hablan más casualmente pero a pesar de eso Kazumi y Gaara han llegado a ser perturbados por esa mirada llena de Odio y sed de sangre que puede expresar el tranquilo rostro de este chido rubio. Pero Sasuke jamás ha sido intimidado por ella nadie conoce exactamente el pasado de estos dos pero es claro que ambos son amigos de la infancia aunque nadie sabe más de su pasado la historia entre ellos es desconocida.

Después de la llegada de el "Líder" el lugar se llena de bullicio en resumen es solo un tranquila reunión donde hacen lo que quieren, juegan, bromean y demás cosas mientras Naruto está sentado en un sillón observando.

"No te ves feliz, Idiota" Sasuke que estaba a un lado parado le hablo. Naruto no expresaba muchas emociones mientras este allí.

"No lo estoy" Respondió.

"A pesar de que ahora nadie te molesta, ¿sigues sin alcanzar tu meta?" Meta así lo llama Sasuke pero es más bien es como un promesa de niños.

FLASHBACK

Era un tarde muy tranquila en la ciudad, un niño de aproximadamente 6 años se encontraba sentado mirando el atardecer cerca del rio. Un chico que parecía aburrido y sin emociones Era Sasuke que siempre veía el atardecer en este lugar tan tranquilo. Es un chico que no busca problemas, es bueno en la escuela y vive tranquilo sin embargo él no tiene padres, ambos fueron asesinados en el pasado y actualmente vive en un orfanato.

"…" El chico no expresa nada sin embargo lucia muy tranquilo que escucho algo.

"¡HAHAHAHA! ¿Qué es esto?" Otro niño estaba gritando.

"… ¿Qué pasa allí?" Sasuke se levantó y camino un poco solo para ver esta escena ante sus ojos.

Un chico rubio claramente de la misma edad estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos pero no gritaba, ¿La razón? Unos 3 niños de unos 7 años lo estaban golpeando sin razón aparente mientras él se acurrucaba en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¿Te crees tan Cool con ese pelo?" Lo dice otro de los niños mientras lo golpea.

"Estamos hartos de este pelo tan Feo" otro más.

"Cierto, Cierto por este pelo las chicas te miran más" Un más lo golpeo.

"Hei~ Tengo un idea — Mientras saca unos botes de pintura — ¿Por qué no le damos un nuevo color?" Lo dice con cara maliciosa.

"Es buena idea" los otros dos lo levantan de ambos brazos el niño rubio no podía moverse bien.

"NO... Espera" El chico claramente no quería que hicieran eso, su pelo parecía muy importante.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen?" Sasuke irrumpió.

"No es nada que te importe" Responde el que tiene la pintura en su mano.

"¿Por qué no peleas limpiamente de 1 a 1? O ¿eres un cobarde?" Sasuke buscaba provocarlos para que dejaran al rubio.

"¿Qué dijiste? Ya verás" El niño se lanzó contra el pero fue fácilmente esquivado y Sasuke le metió el pie para que callera logrando su objetivo.

"Aggg…" El niño al caer casi solloza pero se contuvo.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Grita a los que sostienen al rubio.

"¡Sí!" Ambos sueltan al rubio y este al verlo se abalanza contra uno tirándolo al suelo el otro perplejo no sabe cómo reaccionar y solo ve como Sasuke corre hacía él y lo tira al suelo.

Después de unos minutos de intercambio de golpes (de niños… xD) los 3 salen corriendo mientras lloran.

Ambos se recostaron exhaustos

"G-Gracias" El rubio sonríe felizmente.

"De nada, Soy Sasuke Uchiha" Se presenta, era una regla básica de su orfanato pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo con los otros 3.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Muchas Gracias por ayudarme" Naruto Sonríe felizmente aun con rastro de tierra en la cara.

Aun que eran solo unos niños no lloraban por esto, si bien el tenia lagrimas era normal para su edad después de todo eso, pero no se quejaba o pedio ayuda.

"¿Por qué te atacan?" Pregunta Sasuke.

"Mi cabello…." Dice el chico.

"Cierto ¿Por qué te lo pintas?" Su pelo era de un Rubio muy llamativo era normal pensar que estaba pintado.

"No lo pinto, es mi color Natural" El chico expreso con orgullo.

"¿Enserio?, Es raro pero bastante Cool" Sonríe Sasuke.

"Gracias, Este cabello quizás es lo único que se de mis padres, nunca los conocí y tampoco tengo un foto de ellos mis tíos dicen que se perdieron" Lo dice un poco triste mientras toca su cabello.

"Yo tampoco conozco a mi padres — Aclara Sasuke — Vivo en el orfanato cercano"

"Vaya parece que no tenemos suerte en la vida"

Ambos comenzaron a Reír de su desgracia.

"Bueno si te atacan de nuevo te ayudare" Declara Sasuke.

"¿enserio?" Naruto dio una gran sonrisa.

"Claro" El pequeño Sasuke sentía una gran empatía por aquel chico rubio y Naruto igualmente la sentía. Se acababan de conocer pero era ya los mejores amigos.

"Algún día, veras que nadie me molestara por este pelo" Naruto lo declara mirando al rio.

"Estaré allí para ver ese día" afirmo Sasuke.

Después de ese Día ambos se empezaron a Juntar todos los días, como era de esperarse más niños los atacaron pero entre ellos dos eran imparables, y así crecieron por 9 años siendo poco a poco conocidos como vándalos de las calles.

En ese tiempo Naruto y Sasuke ganaron fama en las calles como el "Dúo imparable" nadie podía hacerles frente

Después de 9 largos años ambos desarrollaron personalidades diferentes Naruto la de un chico problema pues siempre por el que se iniciaban las peleas y Sasuke alguien tranquilo que servía como guardián de aquel chico Problema y lo mantenía a raya. Aun que Sasuke le dice Idiota cada rato e incluso se llegan a pelear en ocasiones ellos siguen confiando plenamente el uno al otro como Mejores amigos.

Después de un tiempo Naruto y Sasuke conocieron a Gaara y Kazumi al estar ellos 4 se formó un banda de 4 miembros que increíblemente creció a más de 20 ganando fama y en 1 año ser la más temida de la ciudad. A sus 16 años era el líder declarado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Es verdad que no me molestan por mi cabello — Naruto lo toco — Pero a esta edad en realidad a nadie le importa su color" Eso a su parecer eran cosas de niños.

"¿entonces qué piensas?" Pregunta Sasuke.

"No lo sé… Mejor iré a caminar por la ciudad"

"Pero ten cuidado que no estarás a salvo"

"Lo sé"

Naruto se escabullo con la ayuda de Sasuke y se fue.

Eran aproximadamente las 5pm, aunque Naruto y Sasuke eran unos delincuentes tenía que asistir como era debido a la escuela, Naruto por sus tíos y Sasuke simplemente porque era bastante inteligente. Pero no sabían aun a que Preparatoria entrar ya era tiempo que eligieran debido a la poca habilidad escolar de Naruto el no tenía muchas opciones y Sasuke al parecer podría entrar en la que él quisiera. Sus notas eran tan diferentes como el cielo y la tierra. Muchos se cuestionaban si en realidad Sasuke tenía una vida de vándalo aunque de Naruto no lo dudaban.

"Miren alguien anda perdido por este rumbo solo" La voz de alguien resonó a lo lejos.

"Sera mejor que no se metan conmigo" Declara Naruto.

"Veo que tiene agallas niño"

Naruto estuvo caminando por la calle cerca de 1 hora y estaba en un callejón, normalmente muchos lo reconocen por ese cabello y no se acercan pero ahora está bastante oscuro.

"Solo te lo advierto por tu bien"

"No me vengas con….." Pero aquella persona quedo paralizado al ver el rostro de Naruto que lo veía con una cara aterradora, esta persona tembló en el mismo instante que la vio y salió corriendo fue como si un miedo sin precedentes lo tomara y no pudo resistir.

Solo Sasuke es capaz de no sentir nada ante esa fría y cruel mirada en los ojos de Naruto, nadie a excepción de él son capas de mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

"Que aburrido estar por aquí" La ciudad se vuelve aburrida pensó el chico.

Faltan escasos 3 meses para la Preparatoria actualmente están saliendo ya de la Secundaria y preparando todo para los exámenes de admisión. Naruto sigue pensado a donde debería ir le prometió a sus tíos que iría a una buena escuela pero no sabe si podrá cumplir esa promesa.

Mientras sigue Despistado Naruto camina por la calle y allí fue la primera vez que la vio.

EL chico quedo petrificado de la belleza de aquella chica, una piel blanca como la nieve pero hermosa y deslumbrante, unos ojos blancos profundos y llenos de bondad y su increíble cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura.

Así fue como aquel chico Naruto Uzumaki conoció a Hinata Hyuga, aunque el desconocía el nombre de aquella chica quedo hechizado por su belleza el no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones en ese momento su corazón latía con fuerza y quería salir corriendo a abrazarla pero obviamente eso solo la asustaría y decidió contenerse con todas sus fuerza, mejor la observo de cerca como un acosador, aunque era la primera vez que la veía quería saber todo ella el no comprendía este sentimiento tan complejo y menos porque era la primera vez que lo sentía.

La chica estaba acompañada de una chica de pelo rosa con un gran frente al descubierto. Ambas platicaban alegremente mientras caminaban casualmente por la ciudad.

Por el uniforme se podía intuir que eran estudiante de una Secundaria en el centro de la ciudad muy alejada de la que va Naruto, eso explicaría porque jamás la había visto. Mientras ambas caminaban su conversación parecía de algún tema en especial pero a esta distancia Naruto no podía escucharlas.

"¿Qué haces Naruto?" Sasuke lo sorprendió por la espalda, él estaba en una esquina persiguiendo a las chicas como un acosador sin darse cuenta que Sasuke lo vio mientras lo buscaba en la ciudad.

"¿SASUKE?" Naruto casi grito e inmediatamente se escondió jalando junto a Sasuke.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunta

"Shhh" Naruto puso sus dedos en su boca haciendo señal a Sasuke que bajara la voz.

"De que nos ocultamos" al preguntar eso, Naruto señalo a las chicas que iban a unos 15 pasos frente a ellos.

Al igual que Naruto Sasuke tuvo una sensación extraña pero por la chica de cabellos rosa, ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Se cuestionó el chico al ver como su corazón lentamente se aceleró, ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Era una sensación extraña para él y ciertamente era la primera vez que la sentía él no sabía cómo explicarla.

"¿Las vamos a seguir?" Pregunta Sasuke, él quería seguirlas pero no quería que fuera obvia su intención por eso pregunto sabiendo que Naruto igual quería hacerlo.

"Si" El chico asistió sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke quería lo mismo.

Sin objetar ambos siguieron con su persecución, parecía un poco raro que siguieran a dos chicas de Secundaria en su recorrido por la ciudad más aún que no las conozcan para nada y estén interesados en ellas sin saber siquiera sus nombres. Pero ¿Qué obtendrá al seguirlas? Ni ellos mismos lo saben.

Después de aproximadamente una Hora de persecución las chicas llegaron a la estación de trenes, aun que querían seguirlas seria peligrosos entrar, no por algo en particular si no porque dentro de la estación seguir a dos personas puede ser difícil y podrían ser detenidos por andar de sospechosos.

Debemos aclarar que a pesar de ser delincuentes no visten como tal, usan ropas formales y no existe un rasgo que diga que lo son a simple vista son dos chicos de Secundaria en el centro de la ciudad. Pero pues seguir a dos personas no es algo fácil y podría acarrear problemas sin embargo aún ambos conociendo esto entraron a la estación.

"Esto me trae un mal presentimiento" Menciona Sasuke.

"Igual a mi…." Dice Naruto.

"¡SON ELLOS OFICIAL!" La chica de pelo rosado apunto a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban bajando las escaleras. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las chicas estaban paradas unos metros atrás hablando con 2 oficiales de policía y apuntado a ellos, Claramente los habían descubierto y ahora estaban en problemas no tenía más opción que correr pero…

"¡TE LO DIJE!" grita Naruto.

"¡FUE TU CULPA IDIOTA!" Ambos se disponían a correr.

Sin embargo Naruto quiso dar una última vista aquella chica, porque él pensaba que sería la última vez en su vida que la vería. Al verla a la cara su Mirada y de la chica se cruzaron ¿Qué fue ese instante? Parecía haber durado años un momento ellos se miraron a los ojos y parecía que querían decirse muchas cosas ambos pero no podían el tiempo era demasiado corto y las palabras muy largas.

"¡Deténgase allí!" Grita el oficial guiado por la Peli-Rosa.

"Vámonos" Dijeron ambos y salieron corriendo de la estación, ambos estaban en perfecta condición física así que subir las escaleras y correr varias cuadras sin parar era fácil ambos perdieron a los oficiales rápido.

"Esa chica se dio cuenta" Exclama Sasuke.

"Si…." Recuperando un poco el Aliento.

"Pero logre averiguar algo" Dice Sasuke.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Ya elegí a que Preparatoria iré este año" Declara Sasuke.

**FIN Capítulo 01**

Esta es la Pre-cuela de mi primer fic, que igual es Naru-Hina Loves sin embargo no la subí a Fanfiction la primera por lo que subo la 2da que es mas larga. Si quieren conocer la primer (La pondré pero terminando de publicar esta) tendrá que ir a... F...a...n...f...i...c...e...s... tiene el mismo nombre por no mencionar que allí esta mas avanzada.

Muchas Gracias por leer el capítulo completo, Agradezco cualquier comentario ya sea positivo o Negativo, lo tomo a bien e intento aprender por lo que si tiene alguna duda o critica (Ojo... constructiva no destructiva) Por favor háganla.


	2. Chapter 2 Lo que apenas empieza

Capítulo 02.- **Lo que apenas empieza**

"¿eh? ¿A cuál?" Pregunta Naruto confundido.

"Konoha Gakuen"

"¿¡Que!?" Naruto se exalto hasta él sabe que es la mejor escuela de la ciudad, para Sasuke sería fácil pero para el… las cosas son más complejas.

"Estoy seguro que quieres volver a esa chica de pelo Negro ¿verdad?"

"…. Si…" Aun que mintiera Sasuke se daría cuenta.

"Entonces tendrás que esforzarte por entrar en esa Preparatoria"

"Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Mientras las seguíamos pude escuchar y ver los folletos que sostenían, al Parecer son de 3 años de Secundaria y ambas entraran a Konoha Gakuen este año"

"Pero ¿es posible que sea cierto?"

"No, Nos queda más opción que creer que esa es la que elegirán, así que ¿Te arriesgas?" Pregunta Sasuke con tono de Reto.

"¡Claro!" Exclama alegre el chico.

"Bueno, entonces esto será un camino difícil pero te ayudare" Sasuke comprendía que enseñar a Naruto era un tarea muy difícil que hasta los profesores se rindieron y simplemente lo pasaban por qué no lo querían otro año en la escuela…. Por diversas razones.

Si pudiéramos decir una de ellas son las constantes peleas que tenía en su 1er y 2do años de Secundaria la escuela a Menudo era su campo de peleas y lo peor que en esta zona son tan comunes que las escuelas no pueden hacer nada.

Después de aquel encuentro de Destino, Sasuke y Naruto se centraron en los estudios cuando Naruto se pone serio es capaz de hacer muchas cosas y claramente estaba motivado por entrar en Konoha Gakuen que ponía atención a Sasuke y aprendía aunque de manera Lenta era constante.

Y así… Pasaron los 3 meses desde ese día y llego el día de entrar en la Preparatoria, gracias a los esfuerzo de Sasuke Naruto logro entrar aunque solo por poco a diferencia de Sasuke que fue uno de los 2 de primero que sacaron calificaciones perfecta, Naruto se preguntaba ¿Quién es capaz de igualar a Sasuke? Él era muy listo pero con su actitud de hielo….

"Ahora, El discurso de los representantes de Primer año" Como de costumbre los que dan este concurso son los que sacan 100% en el examen que no es fácil normalmente nadie lo obtiene y siempre es el de mayor acierto pero este año ocurrió algo inesperado no solo 1 si no 2 personas obtuvieron el perfecto.

Naruto los reconoció inmediatamente tal como Sasuke dijo una de ellas entro a esta escuela la chica Peli-Rosa paso al frente junto con Sasuke se escuchaban muchos murmullos.

"Dos personas obteniendo el 100% si el examen era bastante Difícil" Comento alguien entre la multitud, Naruto apoyo su teoría pues el apenas logro pasar.

"Mira ¿no es ese chico muy guapo?"

"Kyaa es verdad" Las chicas estaban impactadas por la belleza de Sasuke, esto era normal para Naruto Sasuke siempre ha sido muy popular con las chicas.

"Gracias, Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura espero cumplir sus expectativas" Se Despidió la chica de Cabello Rosa seguida de Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Mucho Gusto"

El discurso de ambos fue rápido pero Naruto no presto atención a él como siempre….

Después de la ceremonia de ingreso ambos fueron asignados a diferentes salones, la primera semana son salones al azar antes de que se publiquen las listas de donde quedas realmente. Por el momento Naruto y Sasuke quedaron separados en su nuevo salón no había ninguna cara conocida.

Naruto se sentó sin ánimos en el último asiento de la izquierda mirando al cielo.

"Yo~ — Alguien Saludo desde una silla de alado. — Mucho gusto, Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba" El chico se presentó.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto devolvió el saludo.

"¿No te parece increíble?" Exclama Kiba.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Como que ¿Qué?, que dos personas hayan sacado 100% en el examen eso no ocurre todos los años"

"Me lo esperaba de Sasuke aunque no de esa chica Sakura" Menciona Naruto.

"Espera… ¿conoces al chico?" Kiba no parecía creerlo.

"Si, somos amigos de la infancia" Era la mejor forma de explicarlo, después de todo no podía decir que son vándalos o algo así.

"¿eh? ¿Conoces a alguien tan increíble? Wau"

"Qué casualidad yo conozco a la chica, Sakura íbamos a la misma escuela" Kiba sonríe.

Después de eso, Naruto y Kiba se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin sentido, no se conocían bien pero se llevaron bien a la primera, claramente podían ser buenos amigos, incluso si Naruto no era muy abierto a los demás al parecer con este chico se llevó bien de igual manera que con Sasuke la primera vez.

Las clases terminaron y Naruto no sabía que hacer después de eso.

"¿Qué aras después de clases?" Pregunta Naruto.

"¿Eh?... yo… quiero ver a alguien. ¿Y tú?" Kiba estaba algo apenado.

"No losé quizás espere a Sasuke"

"A ese chico, ¿enserio son amigos?" Kiba seguían sin creer, por lo poco que había conocido a Naruto sabía que era un Idiota sin remedio y le sorprendió que pudiera ingresar a esta escuela aunque él no puede hablar mucho al respecto después de pedir a Hinata que lo ayudara a estudiar.

"y que los hizo entrar en esta escuela" Pregunta Kiba, había escuchado que Naruto vive muy de aquí así que era normal pensar que elegiría una cerca debe de haber una razón Especial para entrar tal como la que tiene el.

"… sobre eso… quizás suene tonto pero fue por una chica" Naruto no quería andar con rodeos no es algo que le guste sin embargo era vergonzoso admitir que quieres entrar en una escuela solo por una chica.

"¿eh? ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Qué casualidad yo también!" Kiba se paró de su asiento por la sorpresa.

"Veo que no soy el único idiota aquí"

"¡Oí!" Kiba se molestó.

"¿y quién es?" Pregunta buscando en las chicas que quedaban en el salón.

"No está en esta clase, aunque espero que cuando se seleccionen bien los grupos quede con ella" Su cara reflejo mucha alegría.

"Vaya, te deseo suerte, en mi caso no se ni como se llama solo la vi una vez por la ciudad y gracias a Sasuke supe que entraría aquí"

"Buena suerte buscando Naruto" le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

Ambos se volvieron amigos desde el primer momento, capases de decir sus razones de entrar en esta escuela sin embargo el mundo les quiere hacer un jugarreta.

Después de aquella pequeña plática ambos se separaron. Naruto no sabía a donde ir así que fue a las chancas quizás podría encontrar en que divertirse.

El lugar era grande, un gran campo, perfecto para un juego de futbol, Naruto es bueno para las actividades físicas porque es de allí donde difiere si gana o pierde una pelea.

Estuvo dando vueltas por un buen rato hasta que finalmente decidió que mejor era hora de irse estaba de regreso a la ciudad ya un poco lejos de la escuela.

"Ven a jugar con nosotros" Era una voz con otras intenciones, como la de esos tipos que quieren ligar pero lo hacen de mal modo.

"No escuchan que no quiero" La voz de la chica en comparación era firme.

"Anda solo un rato te aseguro que te divertirás"

Naruto dio una mirada de curiosidad él sabe perfectamente lo que esos hombres buscan y si lo ve necesario interviene.

La chica que vio fue una de cabello largo muy lindo de un color ¿amarillo o castaño? Se preguntó (RTV147 Dice: No sé cómo describir el color de cabello de Ino: c, imagínenlo ¬¬ o ¿es rubio igual?)

"¡Ya les dije que no!" La chica se dio la vuelta para irse, Naruto pensó "Grave error"

"¡AG! Quería ser bueno contigo pero esto va a ningún lado" El hombre se enojó y tomo su brazo derecho y la jalo.

"¡Déjame!" La chica se quejó e intento alejarse.

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho" Sonrió.

"Déjala" Declaro Naruto que vio necesario intervenir.

"¿ah? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí" No tenía intenciones de revelar su nombre y si supiera quien es lo reconocería por su cabello.

"Eres de esos Idiotas que intenta imitar a Naruto, No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo niño" Lo ignoro y jalo a la chica que se quedó se le quedo viendo por razones extrañas.

Lo que acaba de decir es algo que ha estado pasando desde hace ya 1 mes, varias personas se pintan el cabello del color rubio y se fían de la mala fama de Naruto, normalmente nadie los ataca por temor a que sea él de verdad.

"He dicho, Déjala" Lo vio con una mirada sin temor y desafiante.

"Escucha niño, Naruto no estaría por estos rumbos así que deja que pensar que me darás miedo por ese cabello de mierda que llevas" Soltó a la chica y sacó una navaja.

"….." No dijo nada.

"¡Ahora veras lo que es el miedo!" Aquel sujeto se fue contra Naruto.

"¡Cuidado!" La chica grito.

"…" Al llegar el sujeto con la navaja Naruto se limitó a tomar la mano y usar el propio impulso del tipo para arrojarlo al suelo mientras le quita la navaja.

"Yo no finjo" Naruto lo miro con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

"¡Hii! — El sujeto chillo, se dio cuenta que era el verdadero — ¡Perdón!" Se inclinó y salió corriendo.

"Naruto tomo la navaja y la tiro al bote de basura más cercano" No quería decirle nada a la chica así que al terminar se empezó a ir.

"¡Espera! — La chica grito mientras corría tras el — Gracias por salvarme" Le agradeció de manera sincera.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"

"Lo tendré, Soy Yamanaka Ino" le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

A Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa normalmente las chicas salen corriendo por qué piensan que él es peor que al que acaba de vencer pero esta chica no solo dio las gracias si no que hasta se presentó.

"Uzumaki Naruto, y la próxima vez no andes por este lugar" Se saludaron.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" la chica lo dijo y Naruto se disponía a ir cuando…

"Me marcho" Dijo Naruto.

"¡E-espera! ¿Cómo agradecimiento podría invitarte algo?"

"…. C-claro" Naruto dudo, ¿Por qué esta chica quiere agradecerle de esta forma? Fue raro para él.

"Bueno entonces ven" lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a algún lugar.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Pregunta.

"En realidad — Pauso — Me reuniré con unas amigas ahora y no quiero aparecer sola"

"….." No comprendía de qué hablaba.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que quisiera que fueras conmigo"

"¿eh? Pero ¿Por qué yo?"

"No es como si tuviera a alguien más, además…. Eres bastante apuesto" Ino se ruborizo un poco.

"…. Está bien, de todos modos no tenía planes" Naruto no entendió completamente lo que dijo Ino.

"Gracias" Ella sonrió alegremente.

Después de eso Ino soltó el brazo de Naruto y lo guio al lugar de la reunión.

"¡Ino por aquí!" Alguien la llamo.

"Mira es allí"

Un poco a los lejos se notaba la silueta de una chica y a esta distancia no podía verla bien después de unos pasos la vio… era aquella chica que los acuso a los policías. "Espero no me recuerde" Pensó.

"¿Y Hinata?" Pregunta Ino al ver que Sakura está sola.

"No pudo venir, tenía asuntos en su casa — Miro a Naruto — ¿Quién es?" Pregunta

"Soy…." Fue interrumpido.

"Mi novio" Declara la chica sonriendo.

"¿EH?" Sakura y Naruto se sorprendieron.

"E-Espera eso no fue…." Ino le tapó la boca y lo susurro al oído.

"Por favor" Parecía apurada y Naruto no pudo declinar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Mucho Gusto" Se resignó.

"Nunca me dijiste que tenías Novio" Sakura interroga a Ino.

"Era un secreto, Quería sorprenderlas"

"…. ¿No te he visto antes?" Pregunta Sakura al ver a Naruto más de cerca.

"¿eh? No… Es la primera vez que nos vemos" mintió, si ella recuerda ese día puede meterse en problemas.

"Pero no nos quedemos aquí, Sentémonos" dijo Ino.

Los 3 se acomodaron pero quedo un lugar vacío.

"Quería que viniera Hinata ahora el asiento estará vacío" Dice Ino.

"A eso, no te preocupes yo traje a alguien, nos conocimos hoy y me invito al decirle que tenía planes dijo que si me podía acompañar y yo acepte" Sakura sonríe.

"¿eh? ¿Así de simple? ¿No deberías conocerlo mejor antes de invitar a alguien?" A pesar de que ella no lo hizo con Naruto dice semejante cosa.

"Regrese" La voz de alguien conocido apareció.

"Sasuke-kun, Bienvenido"

"¿Sasuke?" Pregunta Naruto al verlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Idiota?" Responde Naruto.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Dice Ino.

"Espera, si es amigo de tu Novio deberías conocerlo ¿no? Ino" Sakura fue muy perspicaz.

"Etto….." Ella no sabía que responder.

"¿Tu Novia? Hasta esta mañana no tenías" Declara Sasuke.

"¿Ino?" Sakura la mira claramente sabiendo ya la verdad.

"Está bien, está bien, No es mi Novio solo quería presumir" La chica confeso sus intenciones y explico cómo se conocieron.

"Gracias por salvar a Ino, Naruto"

"De nada" Naruto se levantó al estar todo aclarado pensó que no debería estar allí.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Ino.

"Pues yo…."

"Ya que estas aquí quédate" Finalizo.

"Vamos a ir a un Karaoke, tú también bienes Naruto" Sasuke lo miro como dando un orden.

"Está bien"

"Pero enserio Ino, eres capaz de mentir a ese grado solo por presumir"

"... Ya deja eso" La chica renegaba.

"Incluso aunque no te guste ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?" Pregunta Sakura.

"¿Quién dijo que no me gusta?" Declara Ino.

"¿eh?" Sakura quedo petrificada.

"A mi… En verdad me gusta Naruto, sé que no lo conozco bien pero… aun así me gusta" La chica se sonrojo bastante.

"Ino, ¿Hablas enserio?"

"Lo hago" La chica seguía sonrojada y dio una pequeña mirada a Naruto que no pudo ocultar su vergüenza igual.

"Sorprende Idiota, Ahora puedes tener Novia" Sasuke uso un feo sarcasmo.

"Cállate" Naruto estaba bastante avergonzado.

"… Mejor nos damos prisa y vamos al Karaoke" Sakura intento hacer que la situación dejara de ser tan incómoda para ellos.

Caminaron por unos 20 minutos, Naruto a un lado de Sasuke e Ino a uno de Sakura.

"Llegamos" Dice Sakura.

"Entremos" Sasuke Guio el grupo.

"Una cuarto para cuatro personas" Dijo Sakura.

Después de pagar todos se dirigieron al cuarto designado.

La tarde paso rápido, Naruto e Ino no se dirigieron la palabra después de eso por vergüenza de ambos, esta es la primera vez que a Naruto se le declaran aunque no de manera directa para él fue bastante nueva la experiencia.

Al salir del lugar cada quien tomo caminos diferentes.

"Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun" Sakura se despide.

"Nos vemos" Los 4 se separaron, Naruto y Sasuke a un lado y Sakura e Ino al otro.

…

"Ino todavía no creo que te guste alguien" Sakura seguía sin creerlo.

"Cállate FRENTONA"

"¡QUE DIJISTE CERDA!"

Ambas comenzaron a pelear.

"AH! Espera… tu no hablas así frente a el" Sakura la descubrió.

"…"

"Enserio que si te gusto, esto es algo de lo que no se ve todos los días"

"Y ¿qué hay de ti?" Ino finalmente encontró como atacarla

"¿eh?" Sakura dudo.

"No te hagas, Se muy bien que no dejarías que nadie te invite tan fácilmente"

"Eso fue…."

"A ti también te gusto aquel chico Sasuke ¿verdad?"

"Etto…." Sakura se sonrojo de igual manera.

"Estamos igual" Declaro Ino.

"Pero no te había gustado nadie desde 6to de Primaria" Sakura hablo.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, es solo que al conocerlo por alguna razón me gusto de inmediato" estaba muy sonrojada.

A pesar de que suelen pelear ambas son muy buenas amigas y se cuentan y habla de todo.

"Buena Suerte Ino" Sakura le sonrió.

"…. Quién sabe si lo vuelva a ver" Se escuchó bastante decaída

"¿no te lo dije?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ellos estudian en Konoha Gakuen, Lo volverás a ver te lo aseguro" Sakura sonrió ella igual estaba feliz por eso aunque ya lo sabía después de todo estaba en el mismo salón que Sasuke por el momento.

"Qué bueno" Dijo Ino aliviada.

La última vez que ella se enamoro fue hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo su amor nunca se hizo y jamás se había enamorado nuevamente, Para ella es un nuevo inicio lleno de felicidad. Y sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dijo que no sería tan fácil pero lo decidió… ella lucharía por este Nuevo amor.

Sakura jamás había sentido lo que llaman "Gustar" ella simplemente nunca se había fijado en algún chico pero aquel chico llamado "Uchiha Sasuke" fue la excepción desde el día que lo conoció llamo su atención primero pensó que... por sacar 100% en calificaciones pero no fue solo eso al ver que estaban en la misma clase se sintió feliz y algo hizo querer hablarle de inmediato por alguna razón quería saber más de él, para ella fue inexplicable pero tal vez interesante, fue un sentimiento lleno de cosas nuevas que no había experimentado y no le costó trabajo saberlo era Amor… aquello que nunca había sentido y como se lo describían aquellas personas que alguna vez estuvieron enamoradas encajaba perfectamente sin embargo no podía estar 100% segura así que decidió simplemente conocerlo mejor y si es amor luchar por él.

Finalmente los Destinos se cruzan, sin embargo este es cruel a ellos les espera un largo camino que recorrer uno donde no todos terminan felices y amistades pueden ser pérdidas para siempre.

**FIN 02**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer... espero sus comentarios - Desesperado D:**


	3. Chapter 3 Destino

Capítulo 3- **Destino**

Finalmente llega el 2do Día de clases.

Después de que Naruto y Sasuke se separaran de las chicas no comentaron el tema y luego de unos minutos de caminata cada quien fue a su casa. Se volvieron a ver en la entrada de la escuela donde un nuevo día empieza.

"Buenos días, Idiota" Saluda Sasuke, con su modo singular de referirse a su mejor amigo a Naruto le molestaba antes pero actualmente ya no le toma mucha importancia… ¿quizás se acostumbró?

"Buenas Sasuke, ¿Ahora si me dirás que fue lo de ayer?"

"Nada interesante" Termino cortantemente Sasuke.

"…. Ya veo…" Naruto no indago en el tema sabiendo que sería inútil, además tenía en la cabeza a esa chica llamada Ino que sin previo aviso ayer se le confeso por así decirlo.

Naruto seguía confuso ante dicha situación, jamás en su vida se le habían confesado, aunque algunos bromeaban que Kazumi estaba enamorada de el sin embargo ella lo negaba siempre, así que esta fue su primera vez y es complejo el sentimiento, Por un lado se siente feliz sin embargo no siente algo especial por aquella chica.

Mientras tanto Sasuke que estaba claramente interesado en Sakura no sabía exactamente como acercarse a ella, ayer fue directo al grano sin rodeos pero no pudo decir lo que sentía. A pesar de que Sasuke es muy popular con las chicas no sabe cómo lidiar bien con ellas la más cercana es Kazumi pero no había pensado en tener nunca una relación seria con alguna chica… claro eso fue antes de conocer a Sakura que sin el saber exactamente porque está cada vez más y más interesado.

Ambos no dijeron nada de su situación actual, estaban claramente confundidos al respecto así que entraron a la escuela sin decir nada. Caminaron por unos minutos.

"Hinata-sama, Por favor tenga cuidado" Se escuchó la voz de una chico de cabello negro con ojos blancos.

"Gracias, Neji" respondió la hermosa chica Hinata Hyuga. (NT: No recuerdo como se refiere Hinata a Neji así que simplemente lo deje así u.u si alguien sabe dígamelo D:)

Por la limusina se veía que eran unas personas de dinero. El chico al parecer estudiaba en la escuela pero tomaba diferente camino que la chica.

Naruto por poco voltea a ver quién eran la persona tras el pero…

"Buenos Días, Naruto" Saluda Ino que estaba unos pasos enfrente.

Naruto quedo inmóvil por unos momento ante la incertidumbre de ver aquella chica. Cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

"B-Buenos Días" Responde el chico. Mientras que Sasuke no dijo nada.

Olvidando su interés por la persona que causa tanto alboroto atrás por venir en una Limusina ahora Naruto se dirijo a su salón. No cruzo palabras con Ino más que ese tenue Saludo. Unos pasos después los 3 se separaron porque iban a clases diferentes.

Al entrar Naruto no vio a Kiba por ningún lado y fue directo a su asiento.

Sasuke por otro lado al llegar fue recibido por algunas chicas que lo saludaban alegremente, esta es su popularidad rápidamente ganada, aun que a él no le importa ninguna otra chica. Busco disimuladamente entre las chicas del salón pero no alcanzo a verla. Ignorando a las demás fue directo a su asiento.

"Sakura-chan, Lo siento por no poder haber ido ayer con Ustedes" Se disculpa la chica asiendo reverencia.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa" Responde Sakura.

Sakura llego casi igual que Hinata pero no noto a Sasuke que estaba unos pasos en frente, ella veía como su mejor amiga causaba un alboroto al llegar en una limusina.

En estos momentos Sakura y Hinata están aún afuera.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan" La chica agradece de la amabilidad de su amiga.

"Pero enserio… ¿tenías que venir en limusina?" Pregunta Sakura.

"Mi papa me sobreprotege mucho, no quiere que corra algún peligro así que me manda en Limusina" Hinata se notaba algo agotada de tratar con eso.

"La tienes difícil… Olvidemos eso mejor hay que ir a clases"

"Si"

"Ayer fue un día extraño" Comenta sola Sakura mientras piensa en Sasuke, ese chico misterioso que llamo su atención, y en Ino que por primera vez en muchos años se siente atraída por un chico.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Hinata que lo escucho pregunta.

"¿¡Ah!?, Bueno ayer después de que me dijeras que no podías ir con nosotras, Un chico de la clases me invito a Salir ¿recuerdas a Sasuke-kun?"

"Si, ese chico que estuvo junto contigo en el discurso ¿no?"

"Si, Bueno le dije que tenía planes y no podía pero el muy tranquilamente me dijo si me podía acompañar, yo no me negué y terminamos yendo Juntos"

"Qué raro de ti…" Comenta Hinata que conocía a Sakura y sabía que no era de aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos.

"Ino dijo algo parecido, pero ella igual salió con una sorpresa"

"¿sí?" Pregunta confusa.

"Si, ella llevo a una chico llamado Naruto junto con ella, al parecer la salvo de un vago y le pidió que la acompañase"

"¿La salvo?" Hinata se alarma un poco.

"No te preocupes, ese chico al parecer es bastante fuerte la rescato e Ino se interesó en el de un modo especial"

"¿Especial?" Hinata al igual que sus amigas no tan culta en el tema amoroso, y como Sakura ella jamás ha sentido lo que es el amor, Hace unos meses ella se interesó en un chico que vio solo 1 vez mientras andaban en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo nunca supo su nombre y ella perdió la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

"Si, Ino al presentarlo dijo que era su Novio"

"¿Novio? Pero si lo acababa de conocer" Reafirma la chica.

"Lo se… pero ya sabes cómo es, quería presumir, sin embargo eso no era totalmente una mentira al parecer a ella de verdad le gusta ese chico y va enserio con el"

"Le deseo suerte a Ino-chan" Sonríe Hinata alegrándose de que su amiga pueda tener felicidad.

"Yo también"

"Igual a ti te deseo Suerte, Sakura-chan"

"¿eh? ¿A mí?" Se sonroja un poco.

"Si, Te gusta Sasuke-kun, verdad"

"Aún no lo sé… pero si me intereso bastante en el"

Ambas chicas habían llegado finalmente a la puerta de su salón y entraron.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura no llegaba, Sasuke disimuladamente tenía la vista fija en la entrada, Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta y entro ella acompañada de Hinata.

Resistiendo su impulso por pararse y saludarla se quedó sentado.

"Buenos Días, Sasuke-kun" Saluda una sonriente Sakura.

"Buenos Días, Sakura, Hinata" El impacto que recibió al ver a Sakura sonreír fue bastante fuerte y por poco pierde el control de su cuerpo pero logro mantenerse cuerdo.

"Buenos Días, Sasuke-kun" Respondió Hinata.

Al decir eso, Hinata que se sentaba unas sillas más adelante se adelantó mientras que Sakura se quedó allí parada.

"Gracias por lo de ayer, Fue divertido" Sakura se sentó en el asiento de alado.

"….. Eso debería decir yo" Agrega Sasuke.

"Por cierto, ¿Sabes en que clase esta Naruto?" Pregunta ella. La pregunta molesto un poco a Sasuke.

"En la 5 ¿Por qué?" algo irritado.

"De seguro Ino querrá saber su salón y me lo preguntara en la hora del receso" La chica da un pequeño suspiro.

"Ya veo…" Lo tranquilizo esa respuesta.

"Me preocupa un poco Ino, No quiero que salga lastimada"

"Ese Idiota tiene suerte" Dice Sasuke, pensando en que aquella chica tiene mal gusto al fijarse en Naruto. (NT: XD! Eso me dio risa XD)

"….." Sakura no dijo nada, ese comentario la molesto.

"¿Cómo es posible que a tu amiga le guste ese Idiota?"

"Pues no lo sé, pero es la primera vez desde hace mucho que la veo así, Le deseo suerte"

"Lo mismo digo" Dice Sasuke.

Sasuke no recordaba que Naruto entro a esta escuela en busca de la chica que iba junto con Sakura, claro que el la recuerda a ella pero poco o nada recuerda de la otra chica así que el en absoluto sabe que esa chica es Hinata.

"Yo~ Buenos Días, Naruto" Saluda Kiba que estaba entrando al salón.

"Buenas" Levanta su mano.

"Al final ¿Qué hiciste ayer?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Nada, solo di vueltas por la ciudad ¿y tú?" Naruto evito el tema de Ino.

"Pues… las cosas no salieron bien" Dice sin animo Kiba.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ayer nos íbamos a reunir entre amigos pero la chica por la cual iba… no pudo ir así que mejor no fui" Kiba parecía algo deprimido

"¿No pudo?" Pregunta.

"Si, al parecer fue imprevisto y se fue a casa, al final me quede solo ayer, Hubiera ido contigo a donde sea que fueras ayer" Kiba reprocha su mala suerte.

"No fue tan emocionante como crees"

"¿no? Bueno creo hubiera sido mejor entre dos ¿verdad?, Salgamos la próxima vez a alguna lugar Naruto" Da una gran sonrisa amistosa.

"Claro" Acepta Naruto.

Las cosas entre Kiba y Naruto iban bien, 2 días de conocerse y se volvieron grandes amigos ambos son casi iguales y son constantemente regañados por los profesores durante clases. Tal fue que ahora Naruto lo considera su 2do mejor amigo.

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Qué comerás?" Pregunta Kiba

"Iré a comprar a la cafetería" Dice Naruto levantándose.

"En ese caso, Vamos juntos"

"Ok, Vamos" Ambos salieron del salón y llegaron a una cafetería abarrotada.

"Esto será como estar en una guerra será mejor prepararse" Dice Kiba mientras gira sus brazos en calentamiento.

"No recuerdo que fuese así" Dice en voz baja Naruto. En su escuela anterior le tenían tanto miedo que al llegar a la cafetería todos le cedían el paso sin decir nada, pero aquí esa reputación no es tan conocida.

"¿Naruto?" Una chica pregunta por el antes de entrar en el mar de gente.

"¿Si?" Pregunta.

"Si eres tú" Ino lo saluda felizmente.

"I-Ino….Buenas" No sabía que decir otra vez esa incomoda atmosfera.

"¿Ino?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Buenos Días, Kiba" Lo saluda.

"¿Conoces a Ino, Naruto?" como si no fuera obvio pregunta.

"Si…."

"Qué casualidad, venimos de la misma escuela nunca imagine que la conocieras" Kiba desconoce completamente la situación.

"Ayer Naruto me salvo" Comenta Ino.

"¿eh? ¿Te salvo?"

"Si, si no fuera por el no estaría yo aquí" Ella sonríe un poco sonrojada pero feliz. Para evitar confusiones no dijo más que eso.

"Vaya, No me lo esperaba de Naruto" Comenta en un tono burlón.

"Fue pura casualidad, Me alegro que estés bien" Dice Naruto.

"Todo gracias a ti" Sonríe.

Gracias a Kiba la extraña atmosfera se fue y ambos pudieron intercambiar palabras nuevamente aunque siguen un poco avergonzados.

Después de eso Kiba entro al mar de gente a comprar dejando a Naruto e Ino Solos.

El silencio entre ellos fue un poco largo hasta que…

"¿Naruto?" Pregunta Ino.

"¿sí?" Naruto quería preguntarle respecto a lo que paso ayer pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" La chica estaba muy roja, claramente avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir.

A Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué debería responder? Fue lo primero que se preguntó, le hacía feliz el que una chica tan linda como ella le haya pedido tal cosa pero sería la primera vez para el… No sabe cómo reaccionar.

"¿eh?" Fue lo única frase que pudo formular.

"…. Sé que es muy repentino… pero me gustaría que salieras conmigo" La chica lo miro a los ojos muy avergonzada, pero segura de sus palabras.

"Más que repentino… Apenas nos conocimos ayer" No es que no quisiera si no que es demasiado pronto pensó.

"Lo se… pero quiero intentarlo… es más… Déjame intentarlo" Dijo ella.

"Yo…." El dudaba…

"O ¿es que de verdad no te gusto para nada?" Su cara se entristeció al decir eso.

"¡No es eso!, me alegra que una chica tan linda como tú me lo pida y aun que sea repentino…." Dudo.

"¿Aunque sea repentino?"

"Podemos intentarlo" Termino.

"Entonces" sus ojos mostraron una luz hermosa de felicidad.

"Si, Desde ahora nosotros oficialmente Salimos" El chico dijo tal cosa claramente avergonzado pero ciertamente feliz.

La mente de Naruto estaba confusa… No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones sin embargo decidió darle una oportunidad a esta confusión. El aun no olvida a aquella chica que vio ese día fugaz hace unos meses pero no sabe si algún día la volverá a ver.

Naruto quiso intentar salir con Ino aquella chica que se le confeso por primera vez y por alguna razón gracias a ellos logro mover un poco su corazón. El intentara y se esforzara por ser lo que ella espera.

Ahora que Naruto e Ino son Novios se quedaron un poco cortos de palabras.

"Ino" Sakura movió su mano por detrás de Naruto.

"¿Sakura?" Ino levanto la mirada y efectivamente eran Sakura y Hinata.

"¿Con quién estas comiendo?" Pregunta ella al acercarse.

"Con Naruto" Responde ella feliz.

"Ino-chan, Buenos Días"

Fueron tan solo unas palabras las que dijo aquella chica llamada Hinata… solo unas pocas para que al Naruto verla su corazón se volviera loco de la emoción… sí.. Por fin la había encontrado aquella chica que vio ese día fortuito… por fin la había encontrado su corazón se puso eufórico al verla… se sintió feliz, emocionado era como ver a un ángel ante él.

Hinata lo vio allí nuevamente… el chico que vio aquel día… ese chico que hizo que su corazón se acelerara como si le dijera que él era especial… como si sintiera que tienen que estar juntos. Ella al verlo sintió claramente lo que todos llaman Amor… ella se había enamorado de aquel chico que acaba de conocer llamado Naruto.

Finalmente… Naruto y Hinata se encontraron, el encuentro destinado llego, el momento en que ellos deben luchar para poder hacer florecer su amor. Y superar el camino de espinas que les espera.

**FIN 03**

**No te que hay algunos Favs del fic y un seguidor.. solo puedo decir Gracias n_n y espero les guste el Fic y su desarrollo futuro.**

**Si alguien comenta sera bien recibido.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos

Capítulo 4.- **Sentimientos****  
**

Finalmente el 3er Día de clases Llego.

Al día siguiente, las cosas fueron mejor para Ino quien disfrutaba de la idea de su primer día de Novia de Naruto, ella no comprendía porque pero el simple hecho de ser su Novia le hacía muy feliz tanto que quería saltar de alegría.

"Buenos Días Sakura" Saluda felizmente Ino.

"Veo que estas radiante, ¿Qué paso?" Pregunta Sakura.

"No, Nada" Sonríe y se va corriendo a su salón.

"Qué raro" Comenta Sakura.

Después de que se reunieron los 4 ayer en la cafetería, antes de que pudieran decir nada llego Kiba armando tremendo escandalo porque no pudo conseguir lo que quería y sobre todo lo que sufrió al intentar conseguir su comida.

Nuevamente hoy se reunieron en la cafetería, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke estaban en el mismo lugar. Naruto y Kiba no hablaron sobre lo que paso simplemente porque Kiba no pregunto.

Kiba otra vez sufrió un tormento sin tener éxito en su búsqueda de comida.

"Eso es tener mala suerte" Comenta Sakura.

"Suerte a la próxima Kiba-kun" Hinata intenta animar al irritado Kiba.

"Gracias Hinata" Le respondió un poco sonrojado y feliz

"Y bien, Ino" Sakura con una mirada acusadora la hablo.

"¿Q-que?" Aunque ya sabía que le preguntaría aun así la tomó por sorpresa.

"Podrías decirme ¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Eso es….." Ino miro a Naruto como pidiendo su consentimiento para decirles, El simplemente asintió.

Naruto estaba ocultando sus sentimientos él no quería que Hinata se enterase sin embargo pensaba que no le importaría y no quiere hacer sufrir a Ino.

"Te has portado un poco rara hoy, quiero saber porque" Sakura podía imaginarse muchas cosas pero nada como lo que vendría a continuación.

"Si tanto quieres saber… Naruto y Yo estamos saliendo" Ino se sonrojo.

"¿Qué?" Sakura dejo de comer, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

"Si, sé que es un poco rápido pero no quería esperar más y le pregunte ayer"

"¿Un poco rápido? Si tienen días de conocerse" Sakura miro a Naruto

"Lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo" Dijo sin más.

"Naruto" Kiba se lo tomo del cuello "¿Cómo le hiciste?" Pregunta de un modo muy serio.

"Ella me pregunto ayer cuando estabas comprando" Lo que dijo lo dejo en Shock.

"Como es posible que tu salgas con la 2da chica más linda de toda la escuela" Kiba estaba bastante frustrado.

"¿Más linda?"

"Si, Hinata es la primera, se hizo una encuesta de popularidad entre todos los chicos, y ese fue el resultado preliminar, Tienes mucha suerte"

"Gracias" Aun que se sentía feliz por tener un Novia tan bella seguía sin estar contento del todo pero él creía firmemente que la chica que en realidad quiere nunca se fijara en alguien como él. Se decía a si mismo que es imposible que Hinata le gustase un don nadie.

"Estoy feliz por ambos, espero funcione bien. Aun que es bastante rápido" Dijo Sakura, No tenía objeciones y ella aún desconoce los sentimientos de Hinata.

"Si yo también" un sonrisa de felicidad se hizo presente en Ino.

Mientras ellos hablaban felizmente de esto alguien entre ellos no lo era, Nadie lo noto, nadie la vio, nadie se dio cuenta. Hyuga Hinata por primera vez en su vida sentía que le habían roto el corazón. ¿Qué fue? Ella no sabe pero le duele, su pecho oprime fuertemente al pensar que Naruto e Ino son novios, Se siente culpable por desear que eso no fuera verdad ella puede ver la felicidad en el rostro de Ino, sin embargo ella desea que esto no estuviera pasando. Muchos sentimientos están chocando en su corazón. Sin embargo ninguno puede causarle tanto dolor como pensar que sus manos no alcanzan al chico que quiere. Sin que nadie lo notara un ligera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ella rápidamente se limpió, con la excusa de ir al baño dejo el lugar, sus amigas no lo notaron, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba no lo notaron ella actuó con mucha naturalidad, ella camino normal a las puertas, cuando finalmente supo que ninguno la veía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Un profundo dolor recorrió su corazón… Le dolía…sufría… ella simplemente no sabía porque ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar a primera vista? ¿Es siquiera posible? Ella no lo sabe, pero si sabe que le duele mucho. Corriendo por el pasillo sin que Nadie lo notase, ella corrió y llego a un árbol de Sakura detrás de la escuela, sin que nadie lo viera o escuchase ella lloro. Sin saber lo que pasaría ella se sentó en al pie del árbol y recostó su rostro en sus rodillas.

"Lo siento, iré a dar una vuelta" Naruto se levantó, el vio aquella Figura de Hinata yéndose por la puerta. Aunque no noto nada raro, algo en su corazón le dijo que debía seguirla o sería demasiado tarde. El al ver como se iba sintió que se alejaba cada vez más y más hasta un lugar donde sus manos no pudieran alcanzarla. Siguiendo el deseo de su corazón fue tras ella intentado evitar la desesperanza.

"¿Vas al baño?" Pregunta Kiba.

"…."

"Seguro tiene vergüenza por estar hablando de ellos dos" Dice Sakura.

"… Me voy" Ignorando a todo se fue.

"¿A dónde ira?"

"No lo sé"

"No se preocupen, en ocasiones lo hace" Sasuke pudo notar la inquietud en el rostro de Naruto y decidió apoyarlo diciendo eso, el no sabía porque pero sabía que su mejor amigo necesitaba hacer algo.

"… Ya veo" Ino noto algo raro en Naruto y sintió que poco a poco se alejaba sin embargo ella se aferró a la esperanza y rogo porque fuese solo su imaginación. Ella no podía imaginar que las cosas podrían haber cambiado si lo hubiera detenido en ese momento.

(N.T… Como que fue demasiado ¿Poético? o.O me la rife \m/ xD, . de vez en cuando es bonito c:)

Naruto quien no sabía dónde había ido Hinata simplemente se perdió, hasta que escucho que una chica se había ido corriendo atrás de la escuela, sin estar seguro que era ella él fue.

Unos minutos después la encontró, Sentada a los pies de ese árbol. El corazón de Naruto dio un brinco al ver si silueta tan hermosa bajo el árbol.

Hinata tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto la vio por un rato sin decir nada, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella simplemente se quedó contemplando su hermoso rostro.

"ah…." Fue su reacción al momento que Hinata abrió sus ojos y se cruzó con los de Naruto.

"….." En un incómodo silencio que pareció durar años, se miraron.

"¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?" Pregunta Naruto desviado la mirada al árbol.

"Me tranquiliza, este árbol de Sakura siempre me tranquiliza no importa que" La chica respondió en un hermoso tono.

"Ya veo…."

Ninguno de los 2 sabía que decir.

"Me Gustas" Unas palabras se escucharon en el aire, una confesión desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¿eh?" Respondió Hinata que pensó escuchar mal.

"…." Un sonrojado Naruto la vio dándole a entender que lo que escucho no fue mentira.

"…. Naruto-kun….." Ella fue lo que dijo, ignorando los modos de hablarle ella simplemente lo llamo por su nombre.

Ella no respondió a su confesión, su corazón salto de alegría pero al pensar en la cara feliz de su amiga ella simplemente callo, Dejo que el silencio continuase y oculto sus sentimientos de felicidad, No podía decir que no le gustaba porque estaría mintiendo pero tampoco podía aceptar porque podría hacer sufrir a su amiga así que Hinata simplemente callo.

Una lagrima… una pequeña y diminuta lagrima callo del rostro de Naruto, Hinata apenas la vio caer pero ella sabía que era una lágrima. Al momento su corazón dolía el pensar que ella fue la culpable le hizo pensar que era la peor sin embargo se encontraba en una encrucijada era su felicidad o la su amiga. Sin poder decir alguna palabra ella siguió su silencio.

"Lo siento por decir eso — En sus palabras se sentía su dolor, aunque no llorase en sus palabras se sentía su sufrimiento — Olvidado ¿sí? — Una sonrisa que torturo el corazón de ambos — Adiós"

Naruto tomo aquel silenció como un NO, se dijo a sí mismo "Es lo natural", "Era Obvio", y sin poder contener su dolor de sus ojos broto 1 sola lagrima que era poco para describir su sufrimiento, No sabía porque pero el simplemente se había enamorado de esta chica, Hinata Hyuga, No la conoce, pocas veces la ha visto pero el simplemente la ama con todo su corazón, el imaginarse que su amor no será correspondido le dolió, y finalmente con un sonrisa falsa y palabras de dolor el simplemente dijo Adiós. Una despedida que rompía su corazón.

Aquella despedida sin más palabras, Hinata quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo no se Movía y simplemente veía como Naruto se alejaba poco a poco hasta no verlo más.

Y esto fue el detonante para aquella relación entre Naruto y Hinata, donde ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente honesto. Una futuro difícil les espera o simplemente las cosas no funcionaran.

(NT… Este fue corto, pero simplemente el capítulo debe acabar aquí e_é ¬.¬… Aguántese XD o... ¿es más largo? D: como no tiene tanto espacios entre frases puede que lo sea._. …. -.-u)

**FIN CAP 04**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron :D **

**Neko-chan0040 y darcy129 (Los primeros que comentaron :'D fue una sorpresa ver unos comentario.. u)  
**

**Gracias de igual manera a los que siguen el fic :DD y lo puntearon como favorito :3**

**El próximo cap (como la historia ya esta hasta el capítulo 15 de 145 hojas mas o menos) lo traere mas pronto... esperen lo :D y pídanlo n_n**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5 La Chica del Claro

Capítulo 5.- **La Chica del Claro**

Después de aquel evento en el Árbol, Naruto no quiso regresar a clases y simplemente se fue de la escuela. Sin rumbo se perdió en la ciudad hasta que llego a un Claro (Investiga si no sabes…) Era amplio y bastante hermoso. Con el fin de controlar su roto corazón Naruto se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se durmió.

Hinata mientras tanto regreso a clases, Oculto sus sentimientos y saludo normal a sus mejores amigas Sakura e Ino quienes no sabían por el dolor que estaba pasando.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas de un largo sueño, era de cuando eran niños.

*SUEÑO*  
"¿Has pensado en el futuro?" Una pregunta inocente.  
"No… es algo estúpido, mejor juguemos" Responde el chico. Naruto aún no conocía a Sasuke en este momento.  
"….." La niña lo vio con ojos tiernos y llorosos  
"¡AG! Está bien…" Responde Naruto rascándose la cabeza  
"Jejeje" Una hermosa sonrisa se vio, Naruto se sonrojo al verlo  
"¿el futuro? En realidad no lo sé, Ser alguien muy importante" El chico levanta la mano al cielo  
"¿importante?"  
"¡SI! Algún día seré alguien grande e increíble" Naruto tiene un gran sonrisa.  
"Te deseo mucha suerte, Naruto" Sonríe.  
"Cuando ese día llegue *Cof*… también…quiero…una hermosa…esposa…." El pequeño Naruto se notaba muy sonrojado  
"¿eh?...Etto…." La chica se sonrojo

"Si no te molesta…Yo podría serlo" Dice la chica mirando al suelo y juntando sus dedos índices  
*Fin Del Sueño*

Naruto se despertó, preguntándose ¿Qué respondí?, durante todo el sueño nunca pudo ver la cara de la chica y su voz le sonaba sin embargo no podía recordarlo. ¿Hace cuantos años ocurrió? Él no lo sabe con exactitud pero fue antes de conocer a Sasuke. Decidiendo olvidar el asunto al intentar levantarse algo en su brazo derecho pesaba. ¿Un animal? No…

"ZzZzZzZ" Dormía tranquilamente usando los brazos de Naruto como almohada.

Era una hermosa chica, dormía muy tranquilamente en su brazo.

"¿Mnn?" Abrió sus ojos y descubrió a Naruto mirándola a la cara.

"¿Y tú eres?" Pregunta Naruto.

"¡Ah! — como si no recordara donde dormía se levanta — Lo siento mucho" La chica se disculpa y sale corriendo.

"¡Espera!" Grita Naruto pero ella ya estaba lejos, corría bastante rápido.

Se levantó de su sueño y decidió irse del lugar, se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la ciudad, no pasaba nada nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la escuela….

Kiba se pregunta a donde abra ido Naruto después de la hora del almuerzo, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Tomo la oportunidad para ir a la clase de Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba, chico bueno en deportes pero no en estudios, Conoció a Hinata y Sakura en la secundaria al ver a Hinata pensó que era muy linda. Después de muchos días finalmente pudo hacerse amigos de ellas dos. Se llevó mejor de lo que pensaba y sin darse cuanta se terminó enamorando de Hinata, no supo exactamente porque sin embargo se enamoró.

"Vine de visita" Dice Kiba entrando al salón, Antes se había asegurado que no hubiera algún profesor.

"Kiba-kun" Saluda Hinata.

"Kiba, ¿No tienes clases?" Dice Sakura al verlo.

"¿Mn? Hay algo raro aquí…" Kiba mira a cada lado y finalmente lo nota.

"¿raro?" Pregunta Hinata.

"¡Sí!, ¿Por qué ustedes dos no están sentadas juntas?" Al haber estado 3 años en la misma clase, sabe que ellas nunca se han sentado separadas.

"Eso...es…porque" Sakura se traba con las palabras

"¿Sasuke te sientas a un lado de Sakura? Esto es raro… que ellas no estén juntas" Kiba se pone pensativo. Para alegría de Sakura, Kiba no era muy listo o perspicaz.

"Eso no importa, ¿Que se te perdió?" Pregunta Sakura desviado malamente el tema.

"No, nada, Mientras buscaba a Naruto pase por su clase y pensé en visitarlos"

"¿Buscabas a Naruto?" Pregunta Sakura.

"Si, no ha regresado desde el almuerzo. ¿No sabes donde esta Sasuke?"

"Ese idiota siempre se escapa de la escuela cuando quiere"

"¿Es normal?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Lo es… espero no regrese con problemas" Sasuke responde de mala manera pero las chicas pudieron notar su preocupación.

"Ya veo… Bueno entonces me voy o me podría ir mal a mi" Kiba se despide de todos y deja el salón.

"¿Regrese con problemas?" Pregunta Hinata que se había acercado desde su lugar.

"No es nada, Hablare con él al rato" Sasuke sabía que Naruto no estaba del todo bien sin embargo no podía andar diciendo eso a todos.

"Te preocupas mucho por tu amigo" Sakura lo dice sonriendo.

"No, Simplemente son más problemas para mi" Sasuke da un pequeño suspiro.

"Ya veo, ha de ser duro lidiar con ese idiota" Sakura suspira abiertamente.

"Sakura-chan… No deberías hablar así de la gente" Hinata disimuladamente intenta defenderlo.

"No, Ella tiene razón es un completo Idiota"

"…." Hinata se aleja.

Después de eso no pasó nada relevante en el día, Naruto no regreso a la escuela y perdió el tiempo en la ciudad, Sasuke se fue inmediatamente de la escuela y las chicas cada una a su casa.

Durante la noche, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron.

"Como siempre te fuiste de la escuela" Sasuke al verlo es lo primero que dice.

"Creo mañana no iré tampoco" Naruto mira al cielo.

Ambos se encuentran en el techo de algún lugar (...Imaginen -.-u) mirando al cielo.

"Es por Ino" Afirma Sasuke.

"Un poco. Sinceramente no sé qué hacer" Naruto cierra sus ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso"

"Cuando creas que puedes me dices" Sasuke pudo notar que el tema es difícil de tratar para Naruto así que prefirió no forzar las cosas.

Ambos se recostaron y miraron al cielo sin decir nada sobre ese tema, hablaron de otras cosas más normales.

Mientras tanto con Hinata…

La chica estaba recostada en su cama hundida en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué hare? Se lo preguntaba muchas veces, como debía reaccionar, que acción debería tomar, ella simplemente no sabe. Su corazón esta confuso sobre qué hacer, la decisión es simple ella o Ino, sin embargo Hinata no es cruel y prefiere la felicidad de los demás sobre la de ella.

Un nuevo día ha llegado, las cosas se tornan más y más difíciles para estos jóvenes.

"Buenos Días, Sasuke-kun" Saluda Sakura que está acompañada de Ino y Hinata.

"Buenas" Responde.

"¿y Naruto?" Pregunta Ino que intentaba buscarlo atrás.

"No vendrá hoy" Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

"¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Se siente mal?" Ino se notaba preocupada.

"Ino-chan, cálmate un poco" Hinata intento controlarla.

"No, es común que falte no te preocupes" Sasuke ignorando lo demás siguió caminando.

"Tienes como Novio a un chico problema Ino" Sakura se burló un poco.

"Cállate, Al menos tengo Novio" del mismo modo respondió.

"¿Q-que dijiste?" Ambas empezaron a pelear sin razón aparente.

"P-por favor tranquilícense" Hinata no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas

"Mejor me voy" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Comenzaron a caminar.

"¿eso es muy común?" Pregunta Sasuke.

"¿eh? … Si lo es…" Hinata responde algo tímida.

"Ya veo" Sasuke las siguió desde atrás.

"Espero este bien…." Hinata dice eso sin que nadie la escuche, se empezó a preocupar por Naruto.

Al terminar esa pequeña charla cada quien a su salón, era bueno que Sakura e Ino no estuviera en el mismo salón.

"¿A dónde debería ir?" Se pregunta a si mismo Naruto mientras camina.

Intentando escapar un poco de la responsabilidad prefiere no asistir hoy, Aunque tampoco quiere quedarse con sus otros compañeros así que salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Después de pensar decidió ir a aquel claro de ayer, es bastante relajante piensa.

Al llegar, como pensaba no hay nadie, tenía la intención de saber quién era esa chica pero dudaba de que la encontraría de nuevo. Decidió recostarse en el mismo lugar mirando al cielo azul y sintiendo la fresca briza.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el tema de Ino llego a su cabeza, ¿Qué debería hacer? El realmente no sabía, mentiría si dice que no le gusta Ino sin embargo es un sentimiento diferente comparado al de Hinata, Naruto quiere estar con Hinata mas que solo amigos el desea a Hinata de cierto modo y con Ino a pesar de que si le gusta no siente lo mismo. El hecho de que haya aceptado ser su novio lo complica más, Pensaba que sería buena idea sin embargo nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con esa chica.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones Naruto callo dormido nuevamente.

"ZzZzZzZ" Naruto pudo escuchar la voz de alguien durmiendo a su lado.

¿Sera esa chica otra vez?

Mientras abría lentamente los ojos pudo verla ella estaba a su lado recostada y al igual que ayer uso su brazo como almohada.

"¿hola?" Dice Naruto al no poder levantarse.

"¿Mn?" La chica se estaba levantando.

Era alguien desconocida, sin embargo no sentía algún tipo de mala intención en ella y Naruto pudo saber que no era alguien peligroso.

"Despierta…." Naruto movió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al hombro de ella para moverla.

"¿Mn?... ¡Ah!" Despertó y al ver nuevamente donde se encontraba se paró de repente.

"¡Espera!" Grito.

"¿eh?" No dijo nada más.

"¿Por qué dormías en mi brazo?"

"Ah… eso… bueno. Aquí es mi Lugar secreto y cuando te vi durmiendo tan tranquilamente donde lo hago yo me recosté a tu lado esperando que despertaras pero en algún momento me dormí yo también" Explico la chica.

"¿Tu lugar secreto?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Si, muy pocas personas sabes de este lugar y es el mejor para tomar un siesta" La chica levanta sus brazos y los estira.

"Es verdad" Naruto se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

"Nunca pensé que alguien más me robaría ese lugar" Apunta a donde Naruto estaba recostado.

Ciertamente era muy tranquilo recostarse bajo ese árbol, el sonido del viento combinado con la fresca brisa que llega tranquilizaba el alma y para Naruto era un lugar de paz.

"Lo siento…" Naruto se disculpa.

"No, no te preocupes al final tus brazos son igual cómodos" La chica sonríe alegremente.

Era una chica muy alegre y bastante hermosa, Naruto se preguntaba que hacia una chica así en este lugar sin embargo quizás nunca llegue a saberlo.

"Ya veo… no importa. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta

"¿Mi nombre? Ah… Suzuki" Se presentó sin decir más.

"¿Suzuki-chan?"

"Claro, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Naruto"

Y así finalmente Naruto y Suzuki se conocieron por primera vez. Naruto nunca pensaría que ella se volvería su mejor amiga y en su más grande apoyo.

Después de aquella presentación un tanto apresurada, ambos se llevaron muy bien. Sin decir mucho solo platicaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia gracias a su personalidad ellos se volvieron amigos muy rápido.

Naruto sentía la llegada de Suzuki como un puerta de escape, durante el tiempo que pasaba en aquel claro sus preocupaciones se iban a algún lugar mientras él se divertía, pocas veces lograba recordar los hechos que pasaron estos días en la escuela y gracias a que Suzuki es muy animada siempre lograba que el olvidase sus problemas. El mismo lo sabía que era un método muy cobarde para evitar los problemas sin embargo no sabía cómo tratar con lo que pasaba y simplemente huía a los brazos de Suzuki (No de manera literal…).

Después de ese día Naruto continuo faltando a la escuela, y siempre hablaba con Suzuki. Sasuke no se enteró de la existencia de Suzuki y Naruto solo decía que faltaría a la escuela, Lo que resto de la semana Naruto dejo de asistir a clases.

Finalmente llego el nuevo lunes. Naruto y Sasuke estaban juntos esta mañana.

"¿Planeas faltar esta semana?" Pregunta Sasuke.

"Creo que si" Responde Naruto.

"Ino está muy preocupada por ti"

"Lo se… pero aun así… yo…" Naruto no sabe que responder, simplemente quiere seguir yendo a ese claro y olvidar sus problemas sin embargo siempre lo agobian cuando deja ese lugar y el comprende que escapar no resolverá nada.

"Mientras no sepa la razón es inútil decir nada" Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

"…" Naruto sin decir nada lo siguió, pensó que era tiempo de dejar de escapar.

Naruto había olvidado que esta semana los salones se reacomodarían y quedarían listos, hoy sus compañeros para este año serán decididos y lamentablemente para el… el destino es cruel y tramposo.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron, en la entrada estaban: Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Kiba esperando a Sasuke grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto caminando detrás.

"¡Naruto!" Eleva su voz Ino y va corriendo Hacía él, la chica lucia bastante preocupada.

"Ah... Buenos Días Ino" Responde un poco desanimado la razón es clara la chica que estaba a un lado de Sakura los estaba viendo.

Hinata sin decir nada desvió la mirada Hacía Sakura. Esta pequeña acción fue percibida por solamente 3 personas… Naruto al que tomo por sorpresa y lo deprimió un poco, Sakura que se preguntaba que estaba pasando y Sasuke que al parecer se dio cuenta de algo. Ninguno dijo nada.

"¿Por qué faltaste? Me tenías preocupada" Su preocupación se reflejaba claramente en su rostro y Naruto comprendió que esta chica sinceramente se preocupa por él.

"… Creo que Sasuke ha de haberle dicho que es normal en mí, No te preocupes" Haciendo sus sentimientos a un lado Naruto sonríe de manera alegre no quería preocuparla más.

"Si lo dijo pero… No deberías faltar tanto" Ino lo reprende de manera amable.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó.

"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde te perdiste la otra semana?" Ignorando la atmosfera Kiba habla a Naruto.

"Por allí, Buenas Kiba" Naruto lo saluda

"Jajaja tienes suerte que esa semana en realidad casi no se hace nada" Kiba sonríe.

"¿Esa semana?" Pregunta.

"Si, recuerda que hoy están las listas del salón donde quedaremos" Kiba señala a un panel de anuncios a la entrada los que van llegando van directamente allí a ver.

"Ayer decidimos verlas entre todos juntos" Agrega Ino

"Nunca pensamos que estarías tú también" Comenta Sakura

"Dejémonos de charla inútil y vamos" Sasuke empezó a caminar.

"Espero quedemos en el mismo salón" Dicen Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo sin embargo esas palabras iban dirigidas a diferentes personas, Debido a la confusión no se supo a quiénes.

"Seguro quedamos en el mismo" Dice Kiba a Naruto

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Corazonada? Sería divertido ¿no?"

"Si lo seria" Naruto tenía despejada la cabeza de aquel tema, y gracias a sus compañeros sus preocupación se fueron sin embargo… no fue por mucho…

"Haber veamos" Dice Kiba mientras busca su nombre en las listas de Primero.

"¿Tuviste suerte?" Pregunta Sakura.

"Aun no…. ¡AH! Los encontré" Dice Kiba un tanto sorprendido.

"¿Con quienes quedaste? ¿Cómo dijiste con Naruto?" Sakura veía curioso a Kiba.

"Es una broma…. Mira" Kiba jalo a Sakura y le señalo la lista del salón.

"Haber… Salón 1-B: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino" Los 6 quedaron impactados ante aquello. ¿Todos juntos en el mismo salón? Que cosa tan más rara.

(NT: No presten atención al orden de los nombres -.-… XD deberían ser ordenados por alfabeto pero… que weva lo dejo así XD)

"¡Sí! Quede en tu salón" Ino festeja mientras abraza a Naruto.

Naruto maldijo su destino por un momento, las chicas que estaban causando sus problemas estaban en su mismo salón.

"S-si… Qué bueno" Naruto sonríe un poco forzado.

Mientras tanto Hinata al ver aquella coincidencia tan extraña no supo cómo reaccionar las cosas se pondría difícil al quedar ambos en el mismo salón. "Quizás no pueda mantenerlo oculto" Suspiro Hinata mientras pensaba eso.

"¿Qué te pasa Hinata?" Pregunta Sakura que noto ese gran suspiro

"¿eh? N-nada" La chica sonríe algo forzado

"Pero enserio es increíble" Recalca Kiba.

Cuanto se enteraron de aquella noticia, todos estaban felices excepto claro Hinata y Naruto quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, y no era que les molestase si no que sabían que algo malo podría ocurrir si estaban juntos. La preocupación de Hinata principalmente era que sus sentimientos por Naruto fueran descubiertos ella trataría sin importar que, que eso no fuese descubierto. Por otro lado el chico simplemente temía que ella lo odiase o simplemente lo ignorase como en la entrada el simple hecho de pensarlo le dolía, además su preocupación era Ino no sabía si decirle la verdad o callar, sea como sea ambos pensaron que las cosas podrían ir mal.

**FIN 05**

**Gracias a todos por leer c: y Comentar n_n**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :D**


End file.
